Trabajo en equipo
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: El equipo de Minato tiene una misión, escoltar al hijo del señor feudal hasta Kumogakure. Los bandidos y ninjas enemigos no serán el único problema con el que tendrán que lidiar. Este fic participa en el Amigo secreto del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas". Escrito para Louchette.
1. Chapter 1

**Trabajo en equipo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Los primeros incidentes**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el Amigo secreto del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas". Escrito para Louchette.

* * *

Dedicado a Louchette.

"Pedido: Un fic sobre alguna misión del equipo Minato. La misión puede ser de lo que sea, pero que haya un poco de drama (?) y este lo más enfocado posible en la relación de amistad/noamistad de Obito y Kakashi (que no se malinterprete de que quiero algo de yaoi (?) no quiero eso, la relacion amistad/noamistad de esos dos es de mis favoritas de todo Naruto)".

* * *

La mirada de Minato pasó de la puerta a la ventana. Había pasado una hora desde que el tercer Hokage los había llamado a su oficina y Obito seguía sin presentarse. No era nada inusual que el joven Uchiha fuera impuntual, de hecho, lo contrario era lo verdaderamente inusual. Mintao tenía la esperanza de que llegara en cualquier momento. Obito no era puntual, pero siempre llegaba, a veces cuando todo terminaba.

—Es inútil seguir esperando — se quejó Kakashi —, si me disculpan el atrevimiento, sugiero que comencemos sin nuestro compañero. Después podemos arreglar los detalles con él.

—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción —comentó el Tercer Hokage, no parecía feliz con la idea.

Aunque Minato hubiera preferido esperar, estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Sabía que el Hokage era un hombre ocupado y que no podían hacerlo perder más tiempo. Desde el primer momento en que trabajó con ellos como equipo había notado que tenían un serio problema de conexión. Rin era la menos problemática, su amabilidad le permitía trabajar con cualquiera y, aunque Kakashi trataba de mostrarse dispuesto a cumplir las reglas no lograba crear un vínculo con sus compañeros. Obito era el más complicado y no lo decía por tener el peor rendimiento del equipo. Constantemente estaba compitiendo contra Kakashi o tratando de llamar la atención de Rin.

—Los he llamado porque tengo una misión para ustedes. El hijo del señor Feudal necesita viajar a Kumogakure para tratar…

—Lamento el retraso —Obito apareció en la ventana. No esperó un permiso para entrar y tomar asiento al lado de Rin —. No quise llegar tarde, salí una hora antes, pero me encontré con una anciana que cargaba con unas bolsas y no podía ignorarla.

—La vez pasada dijiste que te encontraste con un gato negro —comentó Kakashi. No había acusación en su voz, de hecho, Minato no detectó ningún tipo de emoción.

—Si fueras inteligente como yo también evitarías a los gatos negros —se apresuró en responder Obito, lucía notablemente molesto —, la última vez que pasé al lado de uno, fallé todos mis lanzamientos de shuriken.

—No uses supersticiones para justificar tu mediocridad como ninja.

—¿Qué decía sobre la misión? —se apresuró en preguntar Minato.

Había notado cómo el rostro de Obito comenzaba a enrojecer y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba por hacer algo imprudente. Confiaba en su alumno, pero sabía lo mucho que le afectaban las palabras de Kakashi, en especial cuando Rin estaba involucrada y lo emocional que podía llegar a ser. Eran cualidades que podían ser peligrosas en un ninja.

—Decía que el hijo del señor Feudal necesita viajar a Kumogakure y que ustedes serán los encargados de escoltarlo.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Obito —. Tal vez Kakashi no tenga problemas jugando al niñero, pero el futuro Hokage no hace esa clase de misiones.

—Al contrario —le dijo Minato, no era solo un intento por calmarlo —, que el señor feudal nos encomiende el cuidado de su hijo denota una gran confianza y te recuerdo que el señor feudal tiene gran peso en la elección del hokage.

—Lo sé, es solo que son tiempos de guerra y debería estar haciendo algo más importante.

—También te quejaste cuando tuvimos que llevar suministros al campo de batalla —continuó hablando Kakashi. Minato sabía que no quería hacer quedar mal a su compañero, conocía a su alumno lo suficiente para saber cuánto le importaba que una misión fuera completada correctamente.

—Es que un ninja de mi talento debería estar luchando contra el enemigo, no sirviendo de apoyo.

—Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y demostremos cuánto valemos —fue la primera vez en la que habló Rin. Se notaba incómoda por la actitud de sus compañeros.

—Sí, Rin. El hijo del señor feudal se quedará con la boca abierta y convencerá a su padre de que me nombre Hokage de inmediato.

—No creo que así funcionen las cosas —comentó Rin, palabras que no desanimaron a Obito ni un poco.

El Tercer Hokage comenzó a explicarles los detalles de la misión. Pese a que ellos tenían poco tiempo siendo un equipo sabía que no se les estaba dando una misión sencilla. El señor feudal era probablemente el hombre más importante de Konoha y uno de los más buscados por el enemigo. Su hijo no era la excepción, al contrario, el vínculo que compartían lo hacía vulnerable.

—Partirán mañana, al mediodía. El señor feudal quiere que pasen por su hijo a su mansión. Por ahora pueden retirarse.

Minato y su equipo se despidieron del Hokage con una reverencia y se apresuraron en dejar la oficina del Tercero. Otro equipo tomó su lugar casi de inmediato. Aunque lucían malheridos ninguno lucía herido de gravedad. Eran tres shinobis vestidos con chalecos jounin, Minato estaba seguro de que traían mensajes de la guerra.

—Recuerden que, aunque deben estar preparados para cualquier tipo de ataques, también deben ser discretos y llamar la atención lo menos posible. Nos vemos aquí, dos horas antes de la misión.

Minato observó a sus tres alumnos asentir antes de marcharse. Kakashi fue el primero en desaparecer. Había sido de ese modo desde que fueron asignados como equipo y no había dado ninguna señal de querer cambiar ese comportamiento. Era algo que Minato lamentaba. Apreciaba su disciplina y dedicación, pero en ocasiones deseaba que aceptara a su equipo más que como una herramienta para cumplir una misión satisfactoriamente.

Durante la prueba de los cascabeles mostró que podía trabajar en equipo, pero no lo había visto actuar de ese modo desde entonces. Su relación con Obito era cada vez más tensa. Ambos eran demasiado diferentes y no lo decía solo por su desempeño como shinobi. Mientras que Kakashi era distante, Obito siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro y constantemente se estaba preocupando por los demás, formando lazos y gritando que sería el primer Uchiha en convertirse en Hokage.

De Rin no tenía ninguna queja. El trato que tenía para sus compañeros era gentil y, aunque había notado que tenía sus preferencias, no hacía que ninguno de los dos se sintiera menos o dejó que eso interfiriera en la prueba de los cascabeles. También notó el gran amor que tenía por su aldea durante la presentación. Minato estaba bastante seguro de que ella podría morir por Konoha, solo esperaba que no se diera la situación. Algo poco probablemente si se tomaba en cuenta la situación por la que pasaba la aldea y la relación que tenía con las otras aldeas ninjas.

Pese a que Minato se dirigió a su casa, no se dedicó a descansar. Revisó unos pergaminos que el Tercer Hokage le había pedido que estuviera y se encargó de preparar todo lo que pudiera necesitar para la misión que le esperaba al día siguiente. Cuando terminó ya había anochecido. Decidió que dormiría de inmediato, contrario a lo que Obito pensaba, escoltar al hijo del señor feudal era un asunto bastante serio y peligroso. Cualquiera que estuviera entrenado en el arte de la guerra o en la política sabía la importancia del señor feudal para una aldea ninja y lo que implicaba su secuestro, acceso a dinero y poder. Dos elementos bastante codiciados no solo en tiempos de guerra.

Rin fue la primera en presentarse al punto de encuentro. Diez minutos antes de la hora señalada se encontraba en el lugar indicado preparando su kit de primeros auxilios. Kakashi llegó a la hora exacta, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más. Obito se presentó con un retraso de media hora, algo que Minato ya había tomado en cuenta y motivo por el que los convocó con tanta antelación.

—Lamento el retraso, me he perdido en el sendero de la vida.

—Descuida —le dijo Minato con una sonrisa gentil —, tenemos tiempo. Tú y Rin pueden entrenar, Kakashi lo hará conmigo.

El entrenamiento se detuvo cuando llegó Kushina. Minato le pidió una pausa para poder hablar con la kunoichi y desapareció en cuanto obtuvo la respuesta. No había ningún asunto que tuviera que discutir con ella o una misión programada para ambos. Quería verla y eso era todo.

—Tiempo sin verte —le dijo Kushina a modo de saludo.

—Demasiado. Es extraño no verte tan seguido en la aldea —Minato señaló con uno de sus dedos las vendas en las manos de Kushina.

—¿Eso? No es nada. Deberías de ver como quedaron esos bandidos.

Minato podía hacerse una idea. Desde la primera vez que vio a Kushina supo que era fuerte. Siendo una niña se había enfrentado con todos aquellos que la molestaban por el color de su cabello e incluso dado golpizas a ninjas con un grado superior al suyo. Casi sintió pena por quienes se atrevieron a desafiarla.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? No creo que vinieras a verme.

—No sabía que regresarías hoy. Mi equipo y yo estamos por salir a una misión.

—Es una pena, porque te iba a cobrar el ramen que me debes.

—Cuando regrese, te invito a comer.

Minato no recordaba que le debiera un ramen a Kushina, pero no le importaba invitarla a uno, incluso si estuviera en lo correcto. Era la excusa perfecta para poder pasar algo de tiempo con ella y ciertamente disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

Cuando se reunió con su equipo, era el momento de partir. Una mirada bastó para que supiera que Obito estaba por retar a Kakashi y se alegró de intervenir antes de que la situación se tornara complicada. Pese a que contaban con tiempo, el líder del equipo se aseguró de que se dieran prisa en llegar al lugar en donde eran requeridos.

Obito y Rin se mostraron bastante sorprendidos al ver la casa en la que vivía el señor feudal. N era la primera vez que veían una mansión, pero ninguna de las que habían visto poseía un tamaño o tantos lujos como el edificio frente a ellos. Kakashi y Minato no mostraron ninguna reacción, ambos estaban más enfocados en la misión que en los lujos a su alrededor.

La puerta se abrió y fue el jefe de mayordomos quien los recibió. Antes de hacerlos pasar les pidió que se identificaran y los sometió a varias pruebas. Pese a que era la primera vez que Minato ingresaba a los terrenos del señor feudal había tomado en cuenta ese proceso cuando le pidió a sus estudiantes que se presentaran con anticipación.

—El amo los Tsubasa los recibirá en cuanto termine unos asuntos pendientes. Por ahora les indicaré el lugar en donde pueden esperar.

El mayordomo principal hizo que reemplazaran sus zapatos por unas bolsas plásticas y los hizo usar los pasillos del personal de servicio. El lugar en donde tuvieron que esperar por su cliente se encontraba fuera de la mansión. El hecho de que hubiera varios animales de corral hizo que Minato se hiciera una idea del lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Espero no les moleste que los deje solos, pero, como ustedes comprenderán, el trabajo de un mayordomo nunca termina.

El mayordomo se retiró sin esperar una respuesta o dedicarles una segunda mirada. Pasaron varios minutos sin que el hijo del señor feudal diera señales de vida y eso comenzó a impacientar a los ninjas más jóvenes.

—Apuesto a que está dormido —se quejó Obito.

Minato estaba de acuerdo con su estudiante y confirmó dicha sospecha cuando vio las gotas de agua en el cabello del hijo del señor feudal. El hombre estaba bañado en perfume, el olor lo delataba y es que este podía percibirse incluso a kilómetros.

—Partimos de inmediato —fue lo primero que les dijo Tsubasa —, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y no quiero más retraso.

—No es nuestra…

Kakashi se apresuró en callar a Obito. Pese a lo rápido de su actuar, no pudo evitar que Tsubasa captara las intenciones de su compañero y se molestara.

—Lo que quiso decir es que no es nuestra intención causarle problemas y que, si desea algo, solo debe de pedirlo —comentó Kakashi. Su padre le había explicado acerca del rol que ocupaba el señor feudal dentro de una aldea shinobi y lo menos que deseaba era tener problemas con el hijo de uno.

—Ahora que lo dicen, necesitaré ayuda con un poco de equipaje.

Tsubasa no fue sincero al decir que necesitaba llevar un poco de equipaje. Llevaba varias maletas y la mayoría eran de gran tamaño. Eran tantas que no cupieron en la carroza en la que viajaría por lo que Minato y Kakashi tuvieron que cargar con más de una.

—La mujer viajará conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Obito notablemente molesto.

—Porque necesito que alguien me proteja y porque yo lo digo ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno —en esa ocasión fue Rin la que habló y con una mirada le pidió a Obito que no causara más conflictos con el hijo del señor feudal.

—Si te molesta o si quieres hablar conmigo, estaré afuera de la carroza.

Minato tuvo que sacar a Obito de la carroza. Sabía que se preocupaba por Rin e incluso estaba a favor de la camarería entre los compañeros de un mismo equipo, pero también estaba consciente de lo que podría causar la actitud de Obito y cómo esta podría influir en la misión. La actitud de Tsubasa le parecía un poco sospechosa mas no un motivo para tratarlo como si fuera un criminal o comprometer la misión.

Los primeros kilómetros fueron los más tranquilos. Ningún bandido o shinobi intentó atacarlos durante esa parte del recorrido. El único inconveniente fue el hijo del señor feudal y Tsubasa ciertamente no era un inconveniente pequeño. No era peligroso, tenía mucho dinero y poder, pero carecía de fuerza. Lo que sí tenía era una gran capacidad para irritar a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Constantemente se estaba quejando. Del frío, del calor, de los mosquitos. Se molestaba porque la carroza viajaba con demasiada lentitud y cinco minutos después se mareaba por la velocidad u ordenaba que se detuviera para poder comer, algo que hacía con demasiada frecuencia para el bien de la misión.

—Me aburro —se quejó —, mujer, has algo para mí.

Obito estaba a pinto de intervenir cuando sintió la mano de Kakashi apoyarse sobre su hombro. La retiró con fuerza y planeaba ingresar a la cabaña cuando nuevamente fue detenido por su compañero.

—Deja que Rin maneje las cosas por su propia cuenta.

—No puedo, la está tratando como si fuera un payaso.

—Un ninja debe ser capaz de convertirse en un payaso si la misión lo requiere.

Minato escuchó a Tsubasa aplaudir emocionado. Aunque sentía curiosidad por lo que Rin podría estar haciendo decidió no intervenir. El Tercer Hokage les había dado órdenes bastante claras y específicas. Obedecer todo lo que pidiera el hijo del señor feudal y cumplir todos sus caprichos, incluso los que no decía en voz alta, era solo una de esas órdenes.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. Para ser alguien que habla tanto del compañerismo, no pareces tener mucha fe en tus compañeros.

—No te haría daño preocuparte por tus compañeros de vez en cuando —le recriminó Obito.

No era la primera vez que Minato presenciaba ese tipo de discusiones entre sus dos estudiantes. Kakashi solía quejarse sobre la falta de profesionalidad de Obito y Obito de la falta de empatía de Kakashi. A veces solo intercambiaban insultos, pero en otras ocasiones llegaban a los golpes. Minato esperaba que no fuera una de esas ocasiones.

—No te haría daño enfocarte en el éxito de la misión de vez en cuando.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Actúas como si la misión lo fuera todo y no es así! —gritó Obito.

Minato tenía la intensión de intervenir. Para él no era ningún secreto el motivo por el que para Kakashi era tan importante que el objetivo de una misión fuera cumplido, pero Obito no lo sabía y temía que, en caso de que continuaran discutiendo, cosas que no debían decirse fueran pronunciadas y que con ello el trabajo en equipo fuera dañado de manera irreparable.

Tsubasa fue el que intervino, aunque sus intenciones no eran las de ayudar. Hizo lo que había estado haciendo durante todo el recorrido sin saber lo oportuna que fue su intervención.

—Detengamos ahora, tengo sueño.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Obito —. ¡Pero sí todavía es temprano y si nos detenemos, nunca llegaremos!

—¿Acaso están cuestionando mis deseos?

—Es solo una sugerencia, nos esperan en Kumogakure y no creemos que sea apropiado retrasarnos.

—Son ninjas ¿no? Encontraran una forma de arreglarlo. Ahora quiero dormir y no puedo hacerlo en la carroza porque me mareo.

Obito no era el único que quería terminar esa misión cuanto antes. Podía ser un ninja pacífico y calmado, pero lidiar con la aristocracia era algo que prefería evitar.

—Estamos a cinco kilómetros de una posada, si prefiere esperar un poco.

—¿Tiene aguas termales?

—Tiene una comida muy deliciosa.

—Me convenciste, vamos a ese maravilloso lugar.

Eran solo cinco kilómetros los que faltaban para llegar a la posada que Minato sugirió, pero esa distancia se sintió mucho más larga gracias al hijo del señor feudal que no dejaba de preguntar por el tiempo que faltaba para llegar al lugar. Cinco minutos fue el mayor periodo que pasó callado y eso solo fue porque Rin decidió mostrarle una figura de origami.

La posada de la que Minato hablaba no era especialmente lujosa. Se trataba de un lugar creado para que los viajeros, especialmente shinobis, pudieran hospedarse mientras que realizaban misiones en las afueras de la aldea. La comida era buena y ciertamente era lo único bueno con lo que contaba ese lugar.

—¿Están seguros de que es este lugar? Parece un cuchitril.

—Es la temática, según varias revistas importantes lo austero está de moda —comentó Rin en un intento por calmar al cliente.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Mundo shinobi, Ninjas de hoy, Playkunoichi, Los millonarios del momento, Demasiado sotisfiscado, Elegante y…

—Ya entendí el punto y te creo.

Rin sonrío en un intento por fingir inocencia. Ella no sabía nada de tendencias y todos nombres que dijo fueron cosas que se le ocurrieron en el momento. Todo lo que quería era convencer a Tsubasa, por el bien de la misión y por el bien del equipo.

—Te quedarás conmigo. No puedo quedarme solo.

—El sensei y Bak… Kakashi son mejores opciones —se apresuró en agregar Obito. Confiaba en las habilidades de su compañera, pero lo último que quería era que se quedara a solas con Tsubasa.

—Su seguridad es lo más importante para nosotros, todos lo cuidaremos.

Tsubasa al principio se mostró dudoso y por unos instantes tuvo la sospecha de que terminaría por rechazar su propuesta. Había visto la forma en que miraba a Rin y ciertamente no le gustaba. Era esa mirada de quien encontraba un juguete nuevo, de quien está acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere, cuando y donde quiera.

—Supongo que tienen razón, soy demasiado importante.

Rin se encargó de llevar a Tsubasa al comedor en lo que el resto del equipo se dedicaba a recorrer la zona. No era la primera misión de escolta que Minato realizaba ni sería la primera vez que eran emboscados dentro de una posada. Al ser un punto de acceso era fácil usarlos para esperar a su víctima, especialmente cuando había un caso de fuga de información. Pero también contaba con ciertas facilidades que el bosque no tenía. Dejando de lado las facilidades, también era sencillo pasar desapercibido en estos sitios y mezclarse con los demás clientes.

—Debemos separarnos para abarcar más terreno —sugirió Minato —. Rin se quedará con el señor Tsubasa, Kakashi y Obito trabajaran juntos, revisen el lugar y verifiquen que no exista ningún peligro. Si me necesitan estaré en los alrededores.

—¿Por qué debo ir con Bakashi?

—Porque una sola persona sería algo sospechoso y porque Rin fue elegida para ejercer el rol de compañía.

Obito gruñó y murmuro varias cosas por lo bajo, algunas de sus palabras sonaban como insulto y maldiciones. El hijo del señor feudal estaba cerca y, afortunadamente, demasiado distraído con la comida como para prestar atención a lo que hacía su servicio de escolta o a cualquier cosa ajena a la mesa y a su plato de comida.

—Antes de salir hablaré con Rin, Kushina me enseñó algunos de los trucos que utiliza para evitar interacciones no deseadas.

—¿Por qué Kushina le hablaría de eso? —preguntó Obito, se notaba la malicia en su voz.

—Porque acostumbramos a reunirnos para intercambiar técnicas ninja ¿Sabían que el clan Uzumaki es un especialista en sellado?

—¿Seguro de que ese es el único motivo por el que le gusta pasar tanto tiempo con ella? —preguntó Obito sin dejar su tono de voz o mirada incriminatoria.

—Eso no importa ahora —interrumpió Kakashi —, lo que el sensei pueda o no sentir por Kushina Uzumaki no tiene ninguna relevancia para la misión.

Minato se marchó casi de inmediato. No le molestaba hablar sobre lo que sentía por Kushina o lo que pensaba de ella. Tiempo atrás, cuando evitó que fuera secuestrada le había hablado con franqueza y esa no fue la única ocasión en la que lo hizo. Desde la primera vez que la vio presentarse en la Academia Ninja supo que ella era especial. En ese momento quería hablar con Rin y asegurarse de que Tsubasa no abusara del poder que tenía.

Los primeros minutos fueron tranquilos. Tanto Obito como Kakashi se enfocaron en la misión. Buscaron cualquier tipo de amenaza y se aseguraron de que esta no estuviera relacionada con la misión que ellos tenían. El lugar en el que se encontraban era un refugio para viajeros por lo que era difícil saber cuando encontraban algo que les afectara y ciertamente no había espacio para errores.

—¿Acaso todo lo que te importa es la misión?

—Diciéndolo de ese modo lo haces parecer como si fuera algo malo.

—Es que lo es ¿Qué hay de tus compañeros? ¿De los amigos?

—¿Sabes, Obito? Eres amable, amistoso y desinteresado y eso es bueno, cuando no eres un ninja. Un shinobi debe desprenderse de sus sentimientos cuando se trata de una misión. Todas esas cualidades que resalté de ti van a ser las causantes de tu perdición si no decides deshacerte de ellas o dejar de ser ninja.

—¿Qué clase de Hokage sería si me vuelvo tan antipático como tú?

—¿Crees que puedes ser Hokage con esa actitud? Un Kage debe ser un líder y para ser un líder hay que estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios. Eres un niño por lo que jamás entenderías que un ninja que rompe las reglas es escoria.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón en algo —Obito lucía inusualmente serio —. Los ninjas que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria.

Obito no esperó por una respuesta, simplemente se marchó. A pesar de que tenía poco tiempo estando en el mismo equipo que Kakashi y que el tiempo en el que ambos estuvieron en la Academia fue corto, estaba bastante seguro de cuál sería su reacción y no le gustaba. Había escuchado rumores sobre el motivo de su comportamiento, todos en Konoha lo habían hecho y es que el suicidio de Sakumo Hatake no fue nada discreto, pero no lo justificaba ni quería entenderlo. Para Obito Sakumo Hatake era un héroe y no lograba comprender por qué Kakashi renegaba de tal forma de este.

Kakashi no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a Obito. Una parte de él, muy en el fondo le daba la razón a su compañero y otra, la que tenía mayor fuerza, seguía aferrándose a sus ideales. La muerte de su padre lo había marcado de una forma que pocos podrían entender, pero no fue solo su suicidio. Él había visto como los compañeros a los que eligió proteger le dieron la espalda y como la aldea le recriminaba por haber fallado su misión. Las palabras que Obito le parecían hermosas, pero vacías, la idea del compañerismo le parecía absurda después de escuchar quienes, se suponía debían estar del lado de su padre, aunque sea por agradecimiento, darle la espalda y criticarlo igual que los demás.

Ambos trataron de ignorarse mutuamente. Al menos durante el patrullaje. Para Kakashi esto no fue difícil, como no encontraron nada sospechoso no tenía nada que notificar. Para Obito no fue así. No estaba acostumbrado a permanecer tanto tiempo callado y Kakashi era la única persona con la que podía hablar.

Al final fue Obito quien rompió con el silencio.

—¿Crees que Rin esté bien?

—El hijo del señor feudal es molesto, pero inofensivo, incluso un gennin podría lidiar con él.

—No me refería a eso. A Rin también le importa la misión y no haría nada que pudiera molestarlo.

—Minato-sensei habló con él y ella es una kunoichi, está entrenada para esas cosas.

Era poco lo que Obito conocía de kunoichis. Sabía que ellas tenían un entrenamiento especial, pero no en qué consistía este. Cada vez que intentó infiltrarse en el mismo era expulsado por la instructora o acusado de pervertido. Obito consideraba que era injusto y por más que intento ser incluido en dichos entrenamientos, incluso cuando alegaba que era injusto que las kunoichis recibieran un entrenamiento especial, siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

—Me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—No lo hagas, sería peligroso.

—¿Para Rin… o para la misión?

—Para ambos —respondió Kakashi.

Eran pocas las veces en las que Obito se quedaba sin palabras. Incluso cuando no sabía de lo que estaba hablando tenía algo que decir. Kakashi usaba su máscara, pero había notado sinceridad en su voz. La misión seguía siendo su prioridad, pero saber que se preocupaba por Rin había hecho que lo sintiera más cercano y es que una de las cosas que más le molestaban de él era su afán por ser el ninja perfecto.

Minato no se mostró hasta el día siguiente. Lo único que dijo acerca de su salida fue que no encontró nada peligroso o que debiera ser comunicado. Obito trató de sacarle más información, pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron respuestas ambiguas y evasivas.

—Si Minato sensei no quiere responder a nuestras preguntas, él debe tener sus motivos —fueron las palabras de Rin al notar que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Lo sé, Rin, es solo que me preocupo por la misión y toda la información puede ser importante.

—En este caso es aburrida —le dijo Minato —, cuando pase algo digno de reportar, Obito será el primero en saberlo.

Tsubasa no se presentó a desayunar. Cuando despertó eran las diez de la mañana y exigió que el desayuno le fuera entregado en su habitación. Como la posada en la que se encontraban no contaba con ese servicio, Obito fue el encargado de cumplir con esa tarea.

Partieron poco después del mediodía. Nuevamente el hijo del señor feudal fue el responsable del retraso. Aunque la posada no era de su agrado, insistió en que quería ir a unas aguas termales y en su incapacidad de viajar poco después de haber comido o de hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Su compromiso en Kumogakure no le parecía un motivo suficiente.

—En Kumogakure hay aguas termales, probablemente las mejores en el mundo —comentó Minato después de haber agotado la mayor parte de sus argumentos.

—Justo lo que quería escuchar. Si no recibo un baño apropiado, podría morir y nadie quiere que eso pase.

Poco después de dejar la posada comenzaron las complicaciones. Habían recorrido más de cuatro kilómetros cuando Minato se sintió observado. Sutilmente observó el lugar en el que estaba, encontrando una ardilla que inmediatamente descartó. El pequeño animal estaba buscando comida, la mirada que él sintió estaba cargada de hostilidad.

Minato se dijo que podría aprovechar el que el enemigo no estuviera enterado de que él estaba consciente de su presencia y que, de revelar esa información, podría hacer que este se apresurara en atacar a Tsubasa, si es que ese era su objetivo, algo que le parecía bastante probable.

Atacar le resultaba tentador, pero sabía que de hacerlo estaría exponiendo al hijo del señor feudal al peligro. La información con la que contaba era muy limitada y temía la forma en que esta pudiera afectar la misión, especialmente a las personas involucradas.

Después de analizar cuidadosamente todas las opciones que tenía, Minato tomó una decisión. Sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero también que no tenía otra opción. Como shinobi siempre habría riesgos, sin importar el tipo de misión que estuviera cumpliendo o los ninjas con los que trabajara.

Se acercó a Kakashi pretendiendo querer revisar el mapa y le hizo saber del cambio en la situación, procurando que nadie, ni siquiera los otros integrantes del equipo se enteraran o sospecharan.

—¿Alguien tiene repelente? —se quejó Tsubasa —, si no hacen algo rápido, me van a comer vivo.

—Tengo algo que podría servirle —comentó Kakashi antes de ingresar a la carroza.

—¿Por qué debería hacer algo así? —se quejó Tsubasa.

—Hay más "mosquitos" de lo que piensa y es la única forma en que podemos asegurarnos de protegerlo.

Pese a que la voz de Kakashi solía ser monótona en esa ocasión Minato detectó cierto fastidio en la voz de su alumno. Era uno similar al que solía usar cada vez que discutía con Obito, aunque Minato debía admitir, había cierta frialdad que no usaba con su compañero de equipo y amigo.

Kakashi se demoró varios minutos en regresar a su antigua posición. En cuanto lo hizo se disculpó asegurando que Tsubasa no lo dejó tranquilo hasta que estuviera seguro de que ningún mosquito lo molestaría.

El ataque ocurrió aproximadamente una hora después. Tres hombres enmascarados y sin ningún tipo de distintivo ninja los había rodeado. Pese a la falta de distintivo, Minato no descartó que fueran ninjas, si bien el rescate que podrían ofrecer por él era tentador, el poder estratégico que poseía lo hacía atractivo para las naciones shinobi contra las que se enfrentaban.

Lo primero que intentaron atacar fue al caballo que llevaba la carroza. Minato fue lo suficientemente rápido para predecir el ataque y proteger la vida del animal. Kakashi y Obito no tardaron en dar con el atacante e inmovilizarlo. Si bien la mayoría del trabajo la hizo el ninja con la máscara, era innegable que el trabajo en equipo fue un factor clave.

Ninguno de los enmascarados logró entrar a la carroza. Pese a que no se trataban de novatos su nivel era bajo por lo que Minato consideró que podría tratarse de cazarrecompensas. Los dejó atados y envió una nota a Konoha para avisarle de la captura. Hubiera preferido usar otros métodos, pero el tiempo no era un factor que jugara a su factor.

La única pausa que hizo fue para revisar el estado de Tsubasa y monitorear la zona. Este se encontraba en el lugar en que debía estar al igual que Rin. La joven kunoichi no se había alejado en ningún momento de su protegido, aunque, de momento su intervención no fue necesaria.

—Esa no es la forma de tratar al hijo de un señor feudal —se quejó Tsubasa.

—Le recomiendo que cuide sus comentarios, ahora Kakashi y Obito se están asegurando de que no haya enemigos cerca, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien indeseable se entere de su importancia.

—Mi padre escuchará de esto —fueron las últimas de Tsubasa. La posición en la que viajaba no era la más favorable, especialmente para alguien como él que estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, pero el temor que sentía era mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Dilemas**

* * *

Obito se volteó por quinta vez desde que habían retomado el camino. Pese a que solo habían recorrido cien metros no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Si bien el ataque que sufrieron no era lo que más le preocupaba, había influenciado bastante en su estado. Su mayor preocupación era Rin y lo que el hijo del señor feudal pudiera hacerle o forzarla a hacer.

Había notado la forma en que miraba a Rin, muchas de las mujeres de la aldea, y fuera de Konoha, solían ver a Kakashi de esa forma. Pero había algo más, algo que le resultaba inquietante y sumamente desagradable. Tratándose del hijo de un señor feudal era más complicado, la aldea era prácticamente suya y Kakashi se lo había dicho, no importaba si era culpable o no, sería visto como el bueno de la historia o la víctima de crueles maquinaciones.

En una ocasión Tsubasa fue a Uchiha senbei, el mejor de Konoha y del mundo, si le preguntaban. Nunca se preguntó el motivo por el que fue personalmente y no le interesaba si se aburrió de los asuntos de su padre o si se perdió, estaba tan molesto que no quería saber nada de él si no era una disculpa por su horrible comportamiento.

Uruchi fue amable con él, siempre lo era con todos sus clientes y Obito no recordaba haberla visto siendo grosera con alguien, incluso con quienes lo merecían, como era el caso de Tsubasa. Le entregó un delicioso senbei, pero Tsubasa dijo que no le gustaba. Uruchi preparó más de tres senbei antes de que el niño malcriado le diera su aprobación.

Para el joven Uchiha resultaba bastante evidente que Tsubasa estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería y que no le importaba si personas salían heridas durante el proceso. Lo único que había evitado que lo golpeara era su misión, aunque no podía asegurar que esta lo mantuviera a salvo de sí mismo por mucho tiempo. Odiaba a las personas como Tsubasa.

El plan inicial había sido seguir avanzando durante toda la noche. Pese al riesgo que se corría al avanzar de noche, este no parecía ser mayor al que existía al acampar. También estaba el factor tiempo, habían perdido demasiado y el llegar tarde podría ser visto como una ofensa, especialmente para aquellos que esperaban cualquier excusa para tomar medidas en contra de Konoha.

—Detengan esa carroza —ordenó Tsubasa —, tanto movimiento me hará vomitar.

—Me temo que no se podrá —le dijo Minato —, actualmente Konoha se encuentra en guerra contra las otras naciones, cualquier error, por más pequeño que sea, les dará una excusa para atacar o cambiar de aliados.

—¿Qué puede haber de malo con que duerma un rato?

—Como ya le dije, podríamos llegar tarde.

—Yo no llego tarde, son los demás los que llegan temprano.

—Eso es tan tonto —comentó Obito incrédulo.

—¿Qué es tonto? —preguntó Tsubasa notablemente molesto.

—Los peces ¿cómo pueden vivir en el agua y oler tan mal? —se apresuró en responder Kakashi.

Obito le dedicó una mirada incrédula. Ni siquiera habían estado hablando y dudaba que el hijo del señor feudal pudiera creerse una excusa tan mala. Verlo cambiar de expresión le hizo saber que estaba equivocado.

—Podrá descansar por unas horas, luego apresuraremos el camino —comentó Minato al notar el enojo de su cliente.

—Obito y yo iremos por algo de comida para Shiro —agregó Kakashi y se llevó a Obito a rastras antes de que pudiera decir algo o intentar oponerse.

Cuando Obito pudo liberarse, se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados de Tsubasa como para poder hablar sin temor a ser escuchados, aunque ciertamente esto no era algo que al joven Uchiha le importara. De hecho, prefería que escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le gritó.

—Shiro también merece comer y no es seguro que encontremos muchos sitios en los que un caballo pueda comer.

—¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! ¡Pareciera como si le tuvieras miedo!

—¿Cómo pretendes ser Hokage si eres incapaz de lidiar con el hijo del señor feudal?

—¿Acaso es tarea del Hokage tolerar a un mocoso insoportable?

—El señor feudal es dueño de la aldea, de sus bolsillos sale la mayor parte del dinero que se necesita para que Konoha funcione. Si un kage no le agrada, simplemente lo quita o en el peor de los casos, deja de financiar a la aldea.

—¿Qué hay de lo que se gana en las misiones?

—¿Quién crees que se queda con la mayor parte?

—¿Por qué? Es injusto.

—Lamento decirte que la vida no es justa. Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju necesitaban de tierras para fundar la aldea, las recibieron de un señor feudal y desde entonces su familia ha estado cobrando por la aldea y financiando muchas obras públicas. El sistema fue creado para que no pudiera ser cambiado de ningún modo. No pretendas ser hokage si no puedes entender algo tan sencillo y básico como eso.

—No sé cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo.

—Soy un ninja, mi trabajo es seguir órdenes, no cuestionarlas.

—Si te ordenaran matar a tus amigos, lo harías.

—Sí.

Obito se horrorizó al escuchar esas palabras. No era solo la velocidad con la que respondió, sino que también, la certeza de que su compañero no mentía.

—¿Es necesario que explique por qué la misión siempre debe ser una prioridad?

—Sí, respondió Obito —, porque no logró entender cómo alguien puede poner una misión por encima de sus compañeros y amigos.

—¿Crees que tus compañeros también dudarían si tuvieran que asesinarte? ¿Qué ellos te ayudarían a afrontar las consecuencias de tus decisiones?

Obito no supo que decir. No eran solo las palabras que Kakashi había usado sino la forma en que lo dijo. Su compañero de equipo solía ser muy formal a la hora de hablar. Cuando lo hacía raramente dejaba entrever en su tono de voz una emoción diferente al cansancio o al aburrimiento. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión claramente pudo percibir un matiz de amargura y resentimiento.

Él estaba bastante seguro de que lo haría. Que siempre permanecería leal a sus amigos y a Konoha sin importar lo que pasara. También estaba seguro de que Rin y Minato harían lo mismo.

Pese a las palabras de Minato, no esperaron unas horas antes de retomar el camino. Mientras que Obito y Kakashi discutían, había buscado unas plantas medicinales y, con ayuda de Rin, prepararon un somnífero tan potente que hicieron a Tsubasa dormir profundamente durante el resto de la noche.

La situación no mejoró al día siguiente. Los problemas que habían mantenido hasta entonces no solo se mantuvieron, sino que también empeoraron. Tsubasa no fue el más grande, pero sí el más molesto y eso era algo en lo que los cuatro shinobis estaban de acuerdo.

Poco después de que partieran, fueron nuevamente atacados, pero en esa ocasión no fue un novato o un simple caza-recompensas. Minato lo reconoció de inmediato pues había visto su nombre y fotografía en el libro Bingo, era un ninja renegado. Su nombre era Hideki, exninja de Sunagakure, o al menos así estaba fichado en el libro Bingo.

La primera opción fue huir. Obito sabía que para Minato no era ningún problema enfrentarse a ese criminal, pero también que la situación era diferente cuando protegían a alguien. La prioridad era proteger al hijo del señor feudal y no iba a permitir que alguien lo atacara mientras que detenían a un ninja renegado que podía, o no, ser una amenaza.

No lograron llegar lejos. Lo que Minato había sospechado era una realidad. El criminal que los había atacado no estaba solo. No se sabía con certeza cuánta información se había filtrado sobre la misión o si había una fuga de información, pero sospechaban que el hecho de que Minato y Kakashi, dos genios, estuvieran en dicha misión, había hecho que se recorriera a criminales sumamente peligrosos.

—Obito, Kakashi y Rin, encárguense de proteger a nuestro hombre.

Obito y Kakashi se colocaron en posición defensiva mientras que Rin se hacía bolita. Ninguno esperó que Hideki atacara a la kunoichi del grupo. Ella era una buena kunoichi y había demostrado grandes habilidades en el campo de la medicina, pero nada que la hiciera destacar, en especial si era comparada con Kakashi o con Minato.

Tsubasa logró detener el ataque y el plan fue descubierto.

—Debieron esconderlo mejor.

Ese había sido el plan original, Tsubasa, con la apariencia de Rin debía quedarse en la carroza, pretendiendo ser una kunoichi demasiado asustada para pelear, pero lo descartaron al considerarlo sumamente arriesgado y al no tener tiempo de llevar al hijo del señor feudal a una zona donde estuviera alejado del peligro.

—O evitar delatarse a la primera.

Hideki volvió a atacar con un kunai y lo lanzó en dirección de Tsubasa, que había recuperado su aspecto normal. Rin volvió a detener el ataque mientras que Kakashi y Obito atacaron de forma simultánea. Lograron golpear a su objetivo, pero este se desvaneció revelando que se trataba de un clon.

Regresaron a la posición de defensa de inmediato, en esa ocasión Rin también los acompañaba. Kakashi le asignó a cada uno un área y rápidamente cada uno se encargó de vigilarla. Incluso Obito lucía concentrado en la protección de su cliente. El que odiara a Tsubasa no quería decir que le deseara la muerte o algo peor.

Mientras tanto Minato lidiaba con Tsubaki. Al igual que su compañero aparecía en las páginas del libro Bingo, pero no era de Sunagakure sino que de Kumogakure. Su capacidad para manejar tres elementos, agua, viento y rayo hacía que Minato tuviera problemas para controlarla.

Cada golpe, cada jutsu, era evitado por Minato. Tsubaki era fuerte, pero Minato era veloz, muy rápido e inteligente. No solo había estado huyendo, la había estado observando y analizando cuidadosamente todos sus movimientos. No solo estaba tratando de alejarla del hijo del señor feudal, planeaba una forma en que pudiera derrotarla.

Tsubaki creó varios clones de agua. Intentó deshacerlos con un shuriken, pero de nada sirvió. El arma solo los atravesó y en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido toda huella de su ataque. Era la primera vez que Minato veía unos clones de ese tipo.

—¿Estás listo para rendirte? —le preguntó Tsubaki —, deja que ese gusano muera, sabes que es lo mejor para todos.

—Un ninja renegado no está en posición de decir eso.

—Las aldeas están podridas y los señores feudales son la raíz de esa contaminación.

—Asesinarlos no es la solución.

—Eso es lo que piensan los sumisos, los estúpidos y los cobardes ¿a cuál categoría perteneces? Yo también fui como tú, estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por la aldea en la que nací, hasta que ellos me dieron la espalda. Si hubiera sido por mis supuestos compañeros, habría muerto y a nadie le habría importado.

Minato aprovechó su descuido para atacar a Tsubaki. No lo mató, pero sí logró dejarlo inconsciente. Después de atarla y asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar, se reunió con sus estudiantes, comprobando con satisfacción que ellos habían podido controlar la situación por su propia cuenta.

Cada uno de los ataques que iba dirigido en contra de Tsubasa fue detenido por los shinobis que lo protegían. Al principio estos se limitaron a mantener una posición de defensa, pero después de unos minutos, Kakashi aprovechó un punto ciego para atacar.

Después de crear un clon pudo abandonar su posición y mediante un jutsu de transformación, camuflarse en un kunai. Una vez que se encontró detrás de su enemigo, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue golpearlo en el cuello. El shinobi renegado perdió la consciencia y atarlo fue sencillo.

Kakashi le pidió a Pakkun que le entregara al Hokage un pergamino con la información de la captura que habían hecho. Entregar a los ninjas renegados personalmente, aunque más seguro para la misión, no era una opción. Regresar a Konoha les tomaría mucho tiempo y Tsubasa no podía retrasarse. Separarse tampoco era una alternativa ya que nada les garantizaba que no los volverían a atacar en el futuro.

Al día siguiente llegaron a Kumogakure. Pese a los contratiempos que se habían encontrado durante su camino, lo habían logrado. Tsubasa había llegado diez minutos antes de la reunión. Obito planeaba descansar un rato, no tenía ningún plan en mente, solo quería alejarse de Tsubasa todo lo posible.

—¿Es necesario que vaya a esa aburrida reunión? —se quejó Tsubasa —, quiero comer primero.

—Me temo que no es posible —le dijo Minato —, solo cuenta con diez minutos para su reunión.

—Soy el hijo del señor feudal del país del fuego, no es como que tenga que pedir permiso.

Tsubasa planeaba retirarse cuando fue detenido por Minato. El shinobi no fue agresivo, tampoco usó ninguna amenaza, pero había algo en su voz y en su mirada que lo hacían lucir aterrador. Obito se quedó sin palabras, pese a lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser, nunca había visto a Minato molestarse de esa forma. Mentalmente se dijo que nunca le daría motivos para que se enojara con él así y que se aseguraría de que nunca se convirtieran en enemigos.

—Y es por eso por lo que me presentaré a la reunión y cumpliré con mi deber —agregó Tsubasa. Su voz era entrecortada y sus piernas temblaban. Prácticamente corrió hasta el lugar del encuentro.

—Nuestra misión no termina aquí —le dijo Rin —, debemos reunirnos con los otros escoltas para asegurarnos de que no haya ningún ataque sorpresa y luego debemos llevarlo a Konoha, sano y a salvo.

—Me rompes el corazón.

Obito siguió a sus compañeros de equipo con pesar y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido. Escuchar a los otros ninjas hablar sobre las medidas que tomarían para evitar cualquier tipo de atentado contra los señores feudales y contra sus hijos le resultaba de lo más aburrido.

Lo único que evitó que se quedara dormido fueron sus compañeros. Rin fue más sutil, ella le hablaba con cuidado y le recordaba lo importante de su misión. Kakashi solo se limitaba a golpearlo y en más de una ocasión fue tan repentino su despertar que llamó la atención de los shinobis de las otras aldeas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: De regreso a la aldea**

* * *

La mirada de Obito se posó sobre Rin. Pudo notar aburrimiento y cansancio en su rostro, pero también la determinación a permanecer en ese lugar hasta el último momento. Eso lo hizo sentir un tanto avergonzado y es que segundos antes había considerado pedirle a su compañera que dejaran el puesto de vigilancia y buscaran algo de comer.

Habiendo tantos ninjas en un lugar tan reducido se dijo que nadie notaría la ausencia de dos shinobis y que, incluso si ocurriera un atentando, la presencia de ambos no era algo que pudiera calificarse como imprescindible y de vital importancia. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir avergonzado y se dijo que si quería ser el primer Uchiha que se convirtiera en Hokage debía estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios.

Obito pensó en lo afortunado que era por tener a Rin como su compañera. Ella le había agradado desde la primera vez que la vio y saber que estarían en el mismo equipo lo llenó de felicidad. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y nunca le reclamaba por sus torpezas o por su falta de puntualidad.

El caso de Kakashi era más complicado. Al principio no lo soportaba, eso lo tenía claro, había notado en él muchas cosas que le desagradaban y si bien, seguía haciéndolo enojar con gran facilidad, también había momentos en los que podía decir que lo toleraba y que, podía verlo como a un compañero. En el fondo sabía que, si su compañero llegara a necesitar ayuda, él no lo pensaría dos veces antes de acudir a su auxilio.

La mirada de Obito se posó Kakashi. Tenía la misma cara de aburrimiento de siempre y la máscara en su rostro hacía difícil poder saber en qué pensaba. Obito recordó lo popular que solía ser, y seguía siendo, su compañero de equipo entre la población femenina y él se preguntó por el motivo. Por unos instantes incluso llegó a considerar imitarlo y ver si lograba captar la atención de la persona más especial para él.

Descartó esa idea casi que con la misma velocidad que se le había ocurrido. Se dijo que era algo absurdo y que jamás podría ser como Kakashi. Obito confiaba en que conquistaría su corazón y en convertirse en Hokage del mismo modo, haciéndolo todo a su manera.

—¿Creen que falta mucho para que la reunión termine?

—No lo sé —comentó Rin —, en tiempos de guerra las negociaciones no suelen ser fáciles, pero no creo que se trate de algo serio si la mayoría de los señores feudales enviaron a un representante.

—¡Oh! —Obito no había entendido nada, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, en especial si era frente a Rin o a Kakashi, en el caso de este porque temía una burla, algo que su compañero de equipo no acostumbraba a hacer.

—Esperemos que no termine de manera violenta. La situación ya es demasiado mala como para agregar otro conflicto —comentó Rin.

—Lo más importante es asegurarnos de que no ocurra ningún ataque externo. Ya estamos en guerra, pero es importante mantener las alianzas y si uno de ellos muere la situación se volvería peor de lo que ya es.

Obito no hizo ninguna pregunta más y nadie hizo un intento por entablar conversación. Todos los shinobis que se encontraban alrededor del edificio parecían tener la misma idea en mente y estar listo para atacar en caso de que divisaran algo sospechoso o que pudiera convertirse en una amenaza, por más pequeña que fuera la posibilidad.

Obito estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió unos dedos golpear su abdomen. Listo para golpear a quien lo hubiera despertado se encontró con Kakashi quien lo miraba con reproche, o al menos eso le pareció a Obito quien sintió como su enojo aumentaba.

—La reunión terminó.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el mal humor de Obito terminara. Mentalmente se dijo que si la reunión había terminado existía la posibilidad de que él pudiera tomar un descanso para comer. El gruñido de su estómago le hizo recordar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había probado algo de comida.

—Nos vamos de inmediato.

—¿Después de comer?

—No, Tsubasa quiere estar de vuelta en Konoha cuanto antes.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el buen humor de Obito desapareciera. No lo entendía ni quería entender por qué después de haber hecho tantas pausas Tsubasa se negaba a hacer una o a permitirles descansar cuando sí tenían el tiempo para hacerlo. Le parecía tan injusto.

—Podemos ir a la barbacoa cuando regresemos a la aldea —le dijo Rin.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —agregó mucho más emocionado —. ¡Tenemos una misión que terminar y no es momento de bajar la guardia!

—Me alegra escuchar que digas eso —comentó Minato —, temía que pensaran que, porque la reunión terminó, nuestra misión lo había hecho. Tsubasa sigue siendo de interés para los secuestradores y nuestra misión no puede considerarse terminada hasta que él esté en su casa, sano y salvo.

—Nunca pensaría algo así —respondió Obito tratando de mostrar una seguridad que no tenía.

Kakashi muchas veces le había dicho que necesitaba aprender sobre cómo funcionaba el sistema shinobi, en especial si deseaba convertirse en Hokage y momentos como ese hacían que tuviera que darle la razón. Era algo que odiaba y que esperaba no tuviera que repetir en voz alta, especialmente si era frente a Kakashi.

Lo primero que Obito notó fue que Tsubasa estaba de mal humor, o al menos de un humor peor de lo normal. Eso no le hubiera importado de no ser por la sospecha de que el motivo de su malestar pudiera estar directamente relacionado con Konoha y con todos sus habitantes. Preguntar no era una opción, el joven shinobi sabía que no obtendría una respuesta y que podría hacer que el hijo del señor feudal se sintiera ofendido, aunque esto último no era algo que le importara.

Poco después cambiaría de opinión.

El mal humor del hijo del señor feudal se hacía más evidente, así como el hecho de que estaba buscando motivos para quejarse por el simple hecho de que le resultaba divertido, en especial cuando se trataba de fastidiarlo a él, quien se convirtió en el foco de la mayoría de sus quejas.

—Más rápido —ordenó Tsubasa —, debo llegar a mi casa cuanto antes.

Cinco minutos después Tsubasa volvió a mostrarse molesto, aunque en ese caso el motivo de su reclamo era un poco diferente.

—¡Más despacio! ¡si continúan así van a hacer que me maree!

Obito pensó que golpearlo sería una buena idea. Un Tsubasa inconsciente parecía ser la única forma de que el hijo del señor feudal resultara un poco tolerable. No llegó a ponerla en práctica porque sin importar lo mucho que le desagradara esa misión sabía que debía cumplirla y que Kakashi no estaba del todo equivocado al darle tanta importancia al éxito de una misión.

—Tengo hambre.

Minato, al ser el más rápido, se encargó de conseguir la comida. Solo necesitó de unos pocos minutos para conseguir lo que Tsubasa deseaba. Fue tan veloz que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a este de cambiar de opinión o pensar en algo más para pedir, lo cual hizo que Tsubasa se sintiera aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

—Está demasiado caliente.

Aún así encontró motivos para quejarse.

Después de varios kilómetros de camino, la situación se tornó aún más complicada y sucedió lo que Obito no creyó posible pese a que se le había advertido que era una posibilidad. Un grupo de ladrones apareció y exigió que se le entregaran todas las joyas y posesiones de valor que pudieran llevar consigo.

En apariencia eran unos inexpertos y Obito pudo comprobarlo cuando los derrotó con suma facilidad. Ese tipo de situaciones eran bastante comunes. Con la mayoría de los shinobis en el campo de batalla muchos criminales creían que era el momento perfecto para asaltar a turistas y viajeros, en especial a aquellos que aparentaban tener dinero. Obito no fue piadoso, tenía mucha rabia contenida que necesitaba liberar y por lo que vio, no fue el único en emplear ese método para desestresarse.

—De pronto he perdido el apetito —Tsubasa apartó la comida que Minato le había llevado. Él no había dejado de comer en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la pandilla de ladrones había intentado asaltarlos.

La falta de apetito no le duró demasiado. Volvió a quejarse por comida y en esa ocasión Minato volvió a ir por provisiones, siendo Konoha el lugar que visitó al ser el sitio más cercano. A diferencia de su primer viaje, en esa ocasión no solo llevó algo para el hijo del señor feudal, sino que también se aseguró de que los miembros de su equipo pudieran comer algo. Ninguno se había quejado, pero el ninja de mayor grado pudo notar como la misión les había afectado, él también se encontraba hambriento, cansado y molesto.

—Si no fuera porque mi padre los contrató para que me cuidaran, creería que quieren matarme de hambre y de aburrimiento.

—Nunca haríamos algo así, usted es demasiado importante.

—Lo sé.

Hicieron una pausa para acampar cuando llegó la noche. Ninguno quería hacerlo, pero el hijo del señor feudal dejó en claro que no podría dormir con todo el movimiento y el ruido propio del viaje. Tomaron turnos para vigilar, en esa ocasión haciéndolos de manera individual. Minato fue el primero y Rin la última, esto decidido por mayoría de votos.

En el momento en que la misión terminó, todos, incluyendo a Kakashi, no dudaron en mostrar la felicidad que les provocaba estar de vuelta en Konoha y, principalmente, lejos del hijo del señor feudal.

—¡El último en llegar a la barbacoa, es un huevo podrido y paga la cuenta!

Obito empezó a correr antes de salir corriendo. Después de unos metros se volteó discretamente, tratando de ver quiénes habían aceptado su desafío. Lo que vio no fue del todo diferente a lo que había imaginado.


End file.
